


That Fall

by Doublepasse



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Modern AU, Smut, Strap-Ons, yeah a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublepasse/pseuds/Doublepasse
Summary: November was the worst month of the year.The cold, the stress at work, the dreadful annoying Christmas vacation she only spent with a bottle of wine...Thank god she had her "casual fling" to relax herself once in a while. No strings attached, no hard feelings... yeah, it's been great ever since it's started a few months ago.If only she hadn't fallen for that damn woman... Catra.She could suck it in. It was better that way anyway, Catra would never reciprocate... Right?





	That Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a self indulgent CatraLonnie smut-fluff one shot in a modern AU that I started to write after breaking my own heart with the other one (Backfire) (lol).
> 
> It's not a great story, but it was pleasant to write. Hope you'll enjoy anyway!
> 
> Next time I write for that ship, it'll be all fluff!

November was the worst month of the year. The wind was turning ice cold like it was already winter, the night was falling at six all of a sudden, there were no more green trees to give some color to the gloomy city, Halloween was over, and it was too early for Christmas decorations.

Yeah, November was the worst, and not only on the weather side. Since the end of the year was close, Lonnie's office was stressing their employees to finish the different contracts and projects before the annual financial balance sheet. They started work earlier, left later, stressed, tired, depressed, eagerly waiting for the end of the week.

And to make things even worse, at least for Lonnie, there was the gala…

She cursed as she hopped on her right foot, shaking her hands and biting her lips to forget about the pain of her twisted ankle. Whoever invented heels had to be rotting in the Bad Place. Lonnie was not made to wear heels. Or a dress.

As if to prove a point, a powerful wave of wind lifted the dress up, freezing her legs in the process. Lonnie tried her best to tuck it down, tightening her long coat around her body. That would have never happened with pants.

Shivering, she hurried in the dark streets, calculating she still had five more minutes until she reached her building. Maybe ten, considering she was walking on deadful shoes with a sprained ankle.

Thank god nobody had asked her to dance at that stupid gala. She had stayed in a corner with Kyle and Rogelio, talking about work and vacations. The couple had asked her what she had planned for Christmas…

She hadn't been able to tell them that she hadn't celebrated Christmas since she moved out of her jerk of a father's home after high school graduation. She didn't have to tell them actually. So she lied. She said she would spend it with a friend. It wasn't such a big lie. A good bottle of wine once in a while was the best of friends in her opinion.

But on second thoughts… Maybe this year her holidays _could_ turn out different.

Lonnie shook her head. She had promised herself she wouldn't let her mind wander on that hazardous track.

She breathed out in relief when she closed the building door behind her, shivering in her fancy but clearly not efficient coat. She would have to blame her roommate for having stupid tastes… It wasn't like people even _saw_ her in the coat. She should have taken her big comfy leather jacket instead. Her freezing legs would have remained a problem though. Blame it on the binary gendered dress-code...

In the elevator, she reached out to the 5th floor button. At the last second she hesitated. Her eyes flashed over the black '9' on the white button...

It was still early. Lonnie had taken the first opportunity to run away.

But maybe _she_ wouldn't like to see her unannounced…

They had never clearly said they couldn't do that kind of thing, like unplanned hook-up nights... It was just a surprise visit, it didn't make them a couple…

Her heart clenched unpleasantly at that thought.

Lonnie shook her head and hit the 9th floor button. On her way through the dimly lit hallway, she suddenly reconsidered her decision, but her legs wouldn't stop moving until she faced the door that haunted her dreams in the way that she feared it might be the last thing she saw once her fling ended someday in a near future…

She reached her fist up, hesitating to knock. Seconds passed. She had to take a decision.

But today the universe had decided to make it easier for her. The door opened in a rush, and Lonnie got face to face with her.

"Buffy? Aren't you supposed to be at your fancy gala or something?"

Lonnie had to make a big internal effort to calm her heart that was racing. It was becoming more and more frequent. Every time she would see Catra's face, with her peculiar heterochromatic eye, her freckled dark skin, her scruffy half-straight half-curly brown hair that never seemed to obey her or any hair stylist for that matter and gave her an 80's junkie punk rock vibe, her heart felt like exploding.

Lonnie could go on describing Catra, but it was pretty clear… She had a crush. And she hated herself for feeling that out of control in front of her.

"I ran off earlier than planned and I thought… Um…"

Where the fuck did her usual self-confidence go?!

"Alright, Buffy," Catra snickered. "Come on in then."

Lonnie swallowed the damn butterflies she always felt whenever Catra called her by that nickname. She'd started it ever since Lonnie told her she'd been a huge Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan as a teen, and complained Buffy and Faith should have totally ended up together. Catra decided it suited her all the more because Lonnie had a Sunday working-out routine and had developed a well-built body that brought her some naughty check-outs at gay bars…

"Weren't you going out?"

"Nah, I just wanted to get rid of this trash."

Catra threw the plastic bag in a corner. It fell half open on the floor, and Lonnie frowned when she saw a flower bouquet pop out of it… A black carbonized bouquet.

It was at this moment that Lonnie realized Catra's apartment was weird tonight… It smelt like she had burnt her food once again, but with a stronger scent, and mostly… It felt wet. And now that she observed the small living/dining/bedroom, she could see the couch and cushions dripping. The bed on the contrary, had clean new bedsheets Lonnie had never seen before.

"Um...what exactly happened-"

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Lonnie froze as she realized she had opened her coat, revealing that red dress her roommate had lent to her. It was uncomfortable, too much revealing, and way too small on the chest… But it was all Lonnie could get for the gala that she had completely forgotten about before the very day it occurred.

"A dress dumbass, don't make a big deal out of it."

"Dude…" Catra's laughter had started small, but it quickly grew uncontrollable, to the point of needing to sit if she didn't want to fall.

"Hey asshole, shut the fuck up or I-"

"Sorry but I can't really feel threatened with you in-" she couldn't finish her sentence as she exploded again. Lonnie, furious, shoved her on the couch and straddled her. She grasped her wrists and pulled them up above Catra's head, pining them a bit too hard against the wall. Catra winced at the pain but only snickered. "Aw, did I vex you?"

"Stop mocking me, it's not mine, and it's not like I had a choice."

"Yeah, well next time, come up here and ask for my help…" she sent a disdainful look to the flashy piece of clothes. "If you have to wear a fancy dress, you could at least choose something that suits you."

"And you're the right person to dress me up for an old fashioned gala, Mrs. ripped jeans-nose ring-tattoo hoe?"

Lonnie smirked, but Catra wasn't the least annoyed. She felt comfortable in her casual style. She had at least fifteen piercings in both ears and the side nose ring, a big cat tattoo on her shoulder blade and a "lesbian" moon one on her inner thigh. Lonnie never understood how the moon was a lesbian exactly, it just looked like a moon, but it was how Catra described it. " _It's the intention that matters in a tattoo. I see her as a lesbian, so that's what she is,"_ she had told her stubbornly.

"I chose my style, dummie, but if I want to, I can hold a dinner party with dear Queen Lizzie."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were on a nickname basis with the fucking queen of England…"

"Well of course!" she faked a british accent. "You haven't heard of Lord Catra, from the Fright Zone County?!"

Lonnie snorted. The Fright Zone was that metal club on campus of their college. Lonnie had never set foot in there, since she had- as Catra quoted- shitty mainstream music tastes and couldn't appreciate the real beauty of that genre.

Back in their college days, she wasn't friends with Catra. She only knew her from afar, for being the very weird punkish-metal lover-junkie-black dyed hair girlfriend of the most popular quarterback of the university. That tall blonde girl whose name she couldn't remember... A happy irony, given how annoyingly popular she used to be, just because she could run. Lonnie sure didn't want to know Catra's ex's name now.

Yeah Lonnie was jealous of that ex, whose shadow seemed to be lurking in the apartment, following Catra's every moves and sometimes creeping in her soul whenever she looked out the window, thinking sadly about her…

Catra had moved out from her place about a year ago, after she cheated on her apparently. Lonnie and her had bumped into each other harshly the first time they met in the building. After a nice "watch where you're going jerk!" and a smooth "you're the one with crap in your eyes asshole," the two girls had recognized each other. And went back to insulting each other even harder.

It could seem weird unless you knew that the only time they had ever communicated on campus was in this exact same situation. Lonnie had bumped into that stupid punk, they had insulted each other, and spent four years exchanging glares when they crossed paths in the hallways.

So it was normal that they would take back their old routine… But eventually, after calling each other names for a few months, they had finally started the typical and horribly cliché hate-pinning… And now here they were, having a five months old _affair_. A meaningless but casual fling. That's what Catra had wanted, and she had been clear with Lonnie. She wasn't ready to date after that bad breakup, and needed some nice sex without feelings to get it out of her system.

To which Lonnie had completely agreed, since she still hated her guts but kinda...craved for her body.

To which Lonnie now half-regretted, since she hadn't noticed how her feelings for the woman had grown before she was completely smitten.

"You're gonna release me someday or…?" Catra asked, wiggling her wrists.

"...I like you better like this," Lonnie smirked.

"You sure you want me to keep mocking you in that dress? 'Cause, I mean, as long as I can see it..."

"Fuck you…" Lonnie let her go and stood up. She twisted her arms behind her back, trying to reach the damn zipper.

"Hold on, dummie, I'll help you out."

Goddammit. Lonnie hated what it did to her. She wasn't a dress person, she should be hating the feeling of being undressed like in those cliché romance movies. But she felt Catra's fingers on her back, pulling the zipper down slowly, and in fucking silence… Then she felt her hand slipping beneath the clothes, coming to rest on her hip in the most annoyingly natural way.

No, no, no, this wasn't Lonnie. She had to take control of the situation.

She got rid of the dress, tossing it aside like it was trash, then turned around, grabbed a handful of hair behind Catra's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Their kisses were always rough right away. They didn't linger, they didn't hesitate. They knew what they were going for, and they took it, with an equal force, their lips and tongues clashing, their teeth knocking on each other's, nibbling the other's lip, pushing and pulling…

Catra grabbed her waist, leading her to the couch. But Lonnie wouldn't let her shove her down there… She hoisted her up easily on her waist, taking the opportunity to show the strength she had acquired at the gym. Catra wrapped her legs around her, keeping her mouth busy on Lonnie's lips, while she tugged on the dreads lightly.

Lonnie let herself fall on the couch, and cringed.

"What the-" she looked down, touching the cushions in confusion. "Okay, what the fuck happened in your apartment? Your couch is soaked!"

Catra's face twitched. "Eh...nothing that really matters."

Lonnie raised a brow, unconvinced. "Does it have anything to do with those 'Mars attacked' flowers in your trash?"

"You and your goddamn movie references. No, I didn't laser destroyed them… I wish I could."

"So let me guess, you set them on fire, then...your fire alarm rang and douched your apartment."

"Spot on," Catra took her fake brit accent again.

"Who sent them?" Lonnie had the feeling she already knew the answer.

"Nobody…" Catra shook her head. "It's just my ex. I don't know what she thought, like I would forgive her or something because she didn't forget my birthday…"

"It's your birthday?!"

"No, it was last month," Catra only shrugged.

"...care to develop?" Lonnie raised a brow, not understanding the link.

"It's just a silly tradition we used to have, it's not important…" Catra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. But she saw Lonnie was too curious to let this drop. "When we were apart for grad school, she sent me flowers for my birthday and I sent a bouquet back… And then when it was her birthday, I sent her flowers, and I kept doing it once a week until she would return the same."

"...you're weird," Lonnie scoffed, keeping inside that she found it particularly endearing and was a little jealous that the famous ex got to receive such a mark of affection from someone as reserved as Catra…

"Yeah well, anyway, she's sent me three bouquets already and she's waiting for me to return one," Catra shrugged once again, then leaned to capture Lonnie's lips. Lonnie barely answered, an annoying sound buzzing in her mind.

How could Catra talk so nonchalantly about the love of her life who broke her heart and was currently trying to win her back _while_ she was kissing Lonnie?

She pested against herself internally. That was her own fault for pulling the truth out of Catra. She decided to change the subject.

"So how old are you…? 28 right?"

"Yeah."

Something in her voice told Lonnie that if she tried to pry further, she would risk receiving a polite ' _fuck off'_ in return. But Lonnie liked to push her luck.

"You don't like to celebrate it?"

"No."

Catra dived in her neck to close the subject. She sucked on her skin hard enough to leave a purplish mark… Lonnie groaned. She had told her multiple times that her boss was a heavy stuck up catholic guy who probably only had sex with his wife for the purpose of reproduction, and she couldn't risk getting fired for a hickey. But it only ever seemed to motivate Catra to _mark_ her again and again. And Lonnie hated that she actually _liked_ it.

"Even if you don't like it… I could have gotten you something for the occasion."

Catra stared at her in surprise. Lonnie rolled her eyes, scoffing as she tried to hide a blush creeping its way on her cheeks.

"I mean, just like… I don't know man, you successfully passed the age of your fave junkie artists's death, that's something!"

"Oh my fucking god," Catra burst out in laughter. "I can't believe you just congratulated me for not ODing myself to death to join the 27 club…"

"Just… I didn't mean… UGH!" Lonnie banged her head backwards against the wall. This came out so wrong. She had made her research on Catra's favorite artists for...reasons, and even _tried_ to listen to her metal songs- she preferred Woodstock and alternative music far better thank you very much- and yet somehow the only thing she managed to say on the subject was _that_.

"You think Janis Joplin is proud of me?" Catra smirked then started a close-to-perfect impersonation of the raspy voiced singer. Lonnie rolled her eyes, but let her finish, a small smile on her face as she internally gushed at her vocals. Catra booped her when she stopped, delighted to see the discomfort on Lonnie's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at that…"

"You mean you are _terrible_ at that Buffy."

"You don't smoke anymore, do you?"

"Eh," Catra shrugged as she leaned in for a kiss again. "Not unless I'm under a lot of stress."

Catra was an artist. She used to be in law school, but she quickly realized she would never be able to endure that 50 cigarettes-20 coffees a day-office until 11PM kind of life. She dropped and focused on her art instead, despite everybody telling her what a big mistake it was. She had been aware, she had known she should have played safety first. She could have become an artist on the side after graduation. But she had taken the risk...and even if life was hard now, she never regretted it.

It's not that she wasn't good. Catra _was_ good, but finding projects that made money was hard. So when she didn't have any book illustration job, she had to work in retail to make some food money. And these side jobs always drove her crazy. She never stayed more than three months in a row. These retail times were those when she rolled a joint to take off the pressure.

Lonnie caught her bottom lip and bit hard, making Catra whimper. That was her way of disapproving. "You need to stop putting shit inside your body."

"If you can find my super secret stash in my mess, it's all yours baby."

Lonnie let her hands wander on Catra's thighs, until she reached her ass. Squeezing it elicited a moan from Catra that Lonnie was dying to hear again, no matter how many times she had heard them already.

"Hm, speaking of putting things inside my body…" Catra smirked. She hopped off her lap, hurrying towards her wardrobe. A teasing look over her shoulder was all Lonnie had the right to have while Catra fumbled through her clothes hurricane that she dared call _perfectly organized_ somehow.

"I bought something…" Catra said, hiding what she had been searching for behind her back. She took her position back on Lonnie, her smirk growing wider as she saw the buff woman trying to see what it was. "Something I want you to put in me."

Lonnie raised her eyebrows so high she swore they almost tore her skin. She reached behind Catra's back, never breaking eye contact, and chuckled when she finally felt what Catra was holding.

"Get on the bed, kitty cat. Now."

Lonnie's voice and eyes had turned darker. A smirk plastered on her face, she watched Catra throw the strap-on on the bed, then take her clothes off very slowly, bending as she put her pants down so that her butt would literally face Lonnie.

She stood up, caught Catra's hips and rolled her front on her ass. Catra leaned back up against her, turning her head so that she could catch Lonnie's earlobe between her teeth.

"Who told you you could undress yourself?" Lonnie asked. She groped her boobs through her lacy black bra- Lonnie never thought it could be Catra's style, but damn did it suit her- while her other hand travelled down her abdomen.

Catra's little noises were ringing pleasantly in her ears as she massaged her pussy through her panties- they were yellow with a paw print on the front. Lonnie found them charming.

"Oh no, what are you gonna do to me…?" Catra snickered, but it faded into a heavier moan when Lonnie slipped her fingers between her already wet slits. She rubbed large circles with three fingers around the clit, holding Catra firmly by the waist as she was feeling the woman's legs let go.

"Every damn time you get surprised…" Lonnie whispered in her ear. Catra dropped her head on her shoulder, hissing at the pleasure of that rough hand giving her no mercy. She was aware Lonnie knew exactly when to stop just before she reached a high point…

"Shut up Buffy." Catra panted, widening her legs and trying to get more friction where she needed it. Lonnie took a great satisfaction avoiding her hip moves, while her other hand travelled down Catra's side until she could squeeze her butt. Her fingertips explored further down, stretching her arm to find that entrance that was already so wet… "Goddammit…" Catra pulled on her dreads harsher, ordering her in her way to stop messing around… She was not a foreplay kind of lover.

"Pull yourself together man…" Lonnie said as she flicked her tongue on her neck. "I'm barely starting here…"

Catra didn't get the time to curse against her that Lonnie had already pushed two fingers in her, already sliding them in and out with ease as she kept torturing her clit with the other hand. Catra gripped that hand, trying to guide it but Lonnie resisted her.

Catra, falling apart in her arms, making sexy noises and adjusting so fast to her fingers… Lonnie sure enjoyed that view and could keep working on that until Catra fell on the ground for good. But she had other plans for the artist.

She pulled out, grabbed Catra's hips with both hands and turned her around. She planted her mouth on her lips, feeling with delight Catra shiver beneath her fingers that ran up on her skin, finding the hook of her bra. She got rid of the lacy piece of clothes, while Catra mirrored her action, unclasping Lonnie's push-up.

That damn sexy woman pressed her torso against hers, rubbing her small soft boobs against Lonnie's bigger ones. This time it was Lonnie who couldn't prevent an embarrassing noise from escaping her mouth.

Catra smirked on her lips. She loved to feel power over Lonnie… Especially because Lonnie was the kind of person who tried to never let any kind of weakness show. No slip of control, even in sex. Her moans were valuable somehow, and Catra knew it.

The buff woman walked them to the bed, fighting against Catra who was stepping backwards reluctantly. She loved to tease Lonnie's top side.

When Catra's legs stumbled upon the bed, Lonnie put the flat of her hand on Catra's chest, forcing them apart, but keeping a strong hold on her waist. She grabbed her chin, observing her flushed face for a moment.

Catra squinted her eyes. "What are you giving me this lovesick look for?"

Lonnie jolted, her cheeks heating up. She frowned as she saw Catra's eyebrow raise. She opened her mouth again, but Lonnie didn't give her the time to say anything. She didn't want to hear that teasing. She would kiss her and fuck her until she forgot what Lonnie was sure was the beginning of a suspicion.

She couldn't let Catra bring up that _change_ in Lonnie's demeanor. She was too afraid of where it would lead… Afraid of Catra ending their fling.

She needed them to stay the way they were for as long as possible.

"Make yourself useful..." Lonnie whispered on her mouth. She grabbed the strap-on, and put it in Catra's hands, a devilish glint in her eyes. Catra rolled her eyes.

She dropped on her knees, then snatched Lonnie's panties down her legs. Lonnie got rid of the soaked clothes, then put her feet through the holes of the panties-like part of the strap-on Catra was holding out. Catra slipped the device up slowly. She nibbled just inside her hip bone, on the line joining her thigh to her pubis. Lonnie caught her own upper lip between her teeth as she looked down at her, her mouth going dry.

Catra stopped the strap-on at her knees, and let go of one side. Before Lonnie could react, she slipped a finger between her slits, making Lonnie jerk up and grasp Catra's hair.

"Damn, you're a mess Buffy…"

She smirked as she traced lazy circles around her clit, sometimes going deeper to tease her entrance without really touching it. Instead of cursing like her first instinct would usually dictate her- she really wasn't a big fan of letting herself go- Lonnie stayed silent, rubbing Catra's scalp as she tried to control whatever noise was trying to break free from her throat.

Catra held her stare, savoring Lonnie's struggle and oddly…respecting that silence. That wasn't like Catra.

When she set her long finger up inside Lonnie after giving only a bite on the thigh as a warning, Lonnie let herself pant and close her eyes. She gripped Catra's hair with both hands, desperately wanting her to lick between her legs, but not wanting to push anything. Catra didn't need more to understand though. She flicked her tongue over her clit.

Lonnie shuddered at the sneaky move, clutching her hair harder. But just as she was feeling the heat reach a new level, Catra pulled away. She stood up, taking the strap-on up with her until it was secured around Lonnie's hips.

"You're a fucking tease…" said Lonnie with a breathless voice. Catra winked at her whilst licking the finger she had just put out of her…

Lonnie grabbed her by the waist, and spun them around so that she could sit on the bed, pulling Catra on her lap. Catra closed her arms around Lonnie's neck, and started to grind against the shaft, hypnotizing Lonnie whose mouth turned even dryer at the sight of those cute cat panties tainted by a soaked spot, rubbing slowly against the strap-on…

Then Catra left, and Lonnie almost whined. She watched her take her panties off, squeezing her boobs and biting her lower lip as she stared at Lonnie. She might not enjoy taking too long at foreplaying, but she sure as hell enjoyed arousing Lonnie endlessly. Catra reached to her nightstand, and took something out of the drawer.

"Why am I not surprised you're keeping lube at hands' reach when you sleep?"

"You never know when you need lube."

Catra smirked. She took her position back on Lonnie's lap. She poured the greasy substance on her palm, then slowly wrapped it around the strap-on, rubbing up and down under Lonnie's silent stare.

Catra grabbed the shaft, raised herself until the tip touched her entrance, still looking Lonnie in the eye, who couldn't help brushing Catra's thighs with her hot palms, her heart beating faster.

A heavy moan left Catra's mouth when she lowered herself on the fake dick. She leaned on Lonnie's shoulders for support, a small frown on her face.

"...you're okay?"

"Yeah…" Catra answered. "It's been a while."

She brought her lips only an inch away from Lonnie's, parting them without touching her partner. Lonnie caught them softly, distracting Catra from the uncomfortable adjusting feeling. She didn't dare to move, so she stroked her sides as she moved her lips gently on Catra's mouth.

She didn't think she'd ever been that tender to anyone. She casted the disturbing thought aside.

After a few seconds, Catra initiated some slow grinding motions, panting a bit heavier on Lonnie's mouth. Lonnie rested her hands on her butt, squeezing the flesh without pulling. She let Catra settle her own pace.

When it got more intense, Catra straightened up, bending her head backwards, mouth open, and Lonnie thought she was the luckiest woman on earth to be allowed to please such an amazing one.

Yeah, Catra was amazing in every aspect. She couldn't hide it from herself anymore. Catra was funny, smart and smooth beneath her snarky edgy style. She was not perfect, and it was better that way.

Lonnie loved to discover her imperfections, as the little time they got from their sex sessions allowed her to.

She put her mouth around Catra's nipple, sucking and nibbling on it, delighting herself with Catra's noises. She started to jerk her pelvis up, meeting Catra's own hip moves, thriving in that sensuality.

But soon, it wasn't enough. Lonnie wanted more. She wanted to take control again.

She spun them around, topping Catra who completely let go of herself, moaning on the bed as she ran her short black nails on Lonnie's back.

She anchored herself on the bedsheets, leaning on her knees and forearms, keeping her face close to Catra. That goddamn sexy woman wrapped her legs around her waist, arching her back to feel her more. Lonnie tested the waters, thrusting slowly at first. She accelerated the pace when she saw Catra respond to it with more panting, clutching Lonnie's back with both her arms and legs.

Oh, that sex toy was the greatest idea she'd had. That was _just_ what Lonnie needed. Holding Catra close, protecting her as she made her also fall apart in her arms… That was the best feeling, and Lonnie could spend hours pleasing Catra, reading her body language and listening to her sweet ecstasy.

"Kiss me…" Catra whispered. How could Lonnie resist? She didn't even try to throw a teasing wink or a smirk. She dived on Catra's mouth as she kept thrusting into her.

She hummed in content when Catra rubbed her chest on hers, slipping her hands between them to touch her nipples. Catra loved to touch her skin everywhere. She loved to feel every inch of her partner, to the point of even forgetting what was done to her.

Lonnie thrusted harder to remind her she was the one getting pleased. She swallowed Catra's moan, then decided to attack her neck with little bites. Catra left her with a hickey, so it was only fair that Lonnie put a mark on her as well. Catra loved that as well… That kinky little woman enjoyed the idea of owning and being owned. It sent her even higher, and Lonnie couldn't say she hated the feeling herself.

"Lonnie…"

This.

This made a violent feeling erupt in Lonnie's heart and groin. If she listened to herself, she would ask Catra to do it again. Say her name again…

She thrusted faster, now sweating from the exertion. Catra's voice turned louder and sharper. Her legs tensed around Lonnie's waist. She was close… After all these times observing her reaching her peak, Lonnie knew how to read her language almost by heart now.

She didn't stop moving when Catra's neck arched backwards. She kept her pace for a while, like she knew Catra liked.

God she was beautiful when she orgasmed.

"Fuck, I needed this…" Catra's chest rose up and down as she came down slowly. Some strands of hair were sticking to her forehead. Lonnie closed her mouth on hers. Catra complained with an annoyed hum. She was still breathless.

Lonnie would gladly annoy her more, but she was exhausted too. She needed water.

She pulled away from Catra, and freed herself from the strap-on. Her legs wobbled for a second beneath her when she touched the ground, and the remaining pain in her ankle made he rhiss. She would definitely need to do some more working out on her lower body… In her defense, none of her previous girlfriends had wanted to use toys on a regular basis.

When she came back from the kitchen, sipping on her water like it was a martini, she was greeted by a rather enticing view. Catra had rolled on her front, arms folded beneath her head, eyes closed. Lonnie just stood there, eyeing her slender figure up and down. Catra wasn't as strong as Lonnie, but she sure was fit. Her eyes finally settled on Catra's ass, and the sudden urge to touch her activated her legs almost by instinct.

She abandoned her glass of water on a chair, hurrying to sit on the bed, towering over Catra. Slowly, she stroke Catra's legs up. The smaller woman peeked an eye open. Her amber one. The fierce one. She observed Lonnie without moving an inch. Tacitly inviting her to continue.

Lonnie's palms caressed the lesbian moon tattoo, then ran higher. She squeezed Catra's ass, staring at her face to see if it stirred up any emotion. But Catra was good at keeping a poker face. If a glint of pleasure showed in her yellow eye, it didn't last a second.

Lonnie bent down until she could brush her lips on her shoulder tattoo. A black cat curled around a flame it was guarding. Lonnie nibbled the skin, smirking when she felt a shudder from the woman below her. She sat on Catra's butt, enjoying the contact with her most intimate part…

She looped her hands beneath Catra's shoulders, locking them around them to be more steady. She looked up at Catra, to see if it was okay…

If Catra didn't want that she would have complained, or she would have moved. But feeling her so static was also frightening Lonnie. However Catra was still staring at her with a hungry eye, nibbling her lower lip…

"You like taking care of yourself, right Buffy?"

That teasing tone, that view beneath her, that hot skin contact… It was all Lonnie could endure anymore. She started to grind on Catra, rubbing her pussy on her ass, as she lay her forehead on the tattooed shoulder blade.

"You just love to control pleasure, don't you…" Catra smirked. "Giving it as you want, taking it as you want…"

Lonnie gripped Catra's shoulder harder, intensifying her pelvis motion. Her muscles were still sore, but she couldn't stop. It felt too good…

"You need me powerless when you make me cum."

Lonnie panted.

"Submissive… Just. For. You…"

"Catra…" Lonnie couldn't even look at her anymore. Her words, her scent were filling her. And even if she was the one in control on the outside, she never felt less vulnerable inside. She was at her mercy, and Catra didn't even realize it…

"You love to make me your little bitch like this, don't you Buffy?"

Lonnie bit her shoulder. Catra barely responded. She wouldn't move at all. She let her do her thing. Lonnie knew it aroused her to be owned, but she never thought she could stay so passive… That wasn't the Catra she knew…

"You always wanted to use my body for this…"

"NO!" Lonnie shouted, stopping everything at once. She leaned up, shaking and panting as she tried to control the rush of frustrated hormones that had been cut down in their track.

She glanced at Catra hesitantly, dreading to see her reaction to this heartful outburst.

Catra had her brows knitted together, eyes squinting as she analyzed her. Lonnie had to say something.

"I mean…"

But Catra didn't intend to let her embarrass herself. She finally moved from her position, forcing Lonnie to pull away.

Catra grabbed her shoulders, straddled her lap in a fast motion, and pinned her down on the bed before Lonnie could process what was happening. She pressed her thigh between Lonnie's legs, triggering a new rush of hormones in her groin.

Lonnie moaned.

"Catra… What are you…"

Catra shushed her with a kiss. Lonnie moaned in her mouth, and let her bite her lower lip.

What was she doing? She knew this position made Lonnie uncomfortable very fast…

Catra grabbed her hand, and guided it between her thigh and Lonnie's pubis. Lonnie didn't get right away what she was going for. Then Catra rubbed her thigh on her hand that was pressed against her clit. It made her breath hitch. Lonnie started to rub her clit, panting each time Catra's thigh helped her produce pleasure in her abdomen.

"Hey Buffy…" Catra said. "You're not using me."

There was something in these blue and amber irises that Lonnie didn't manage to decipher. It frustrated her a bit, but she was used to it by now… Catra was a mystery. Catra was everything Lonnie was not. The only things they had in common was their non-conforming look and their fierce demeanor.

Otherwise… Lonnie often wondered how someone like Catra could find an interest in her.

Scratch that. It was a meaningless fling. She would never want her in any other way. Lonnie was too ordinary. She had mainstream tastes, a standard divorced family with predictable daddy issues, a boring job that satisfied her in its routine, a scheduled life…

"Catra…"

She wasn't interested in her. This was only sex.

"You got me Buffy, but only because I want it too, okay?"

Lonnie rubbed harder on her clit as she raked her nails on Catra's back. She was panting more heavily now… She was close. Catra stopped pushing between her legs, letting Lonnie take complete control on herself. She pressed an open mouth on her neck, licking where she had left a hickey earlier.

"I've never let any other girlfriend top me like you do Lonnie…"

Lonnie bit her lip, but the long whimper in her throat was still clearly audible. Catra didn't tease her for that. She kept kissing and nibbling her skin, from her ear to her shoulder, until Lonnie arched her back, embracing a silent orgasm in her arms.

When Lonnie opened her tired eyes, blinking the high away, Catra's words suddenly dawned on her. _Any other girlfriend?_ What did she mean by that?! It couldn't be… No, it couldn't be what she hoped it meant. But Catra wouldn't play with her feelings like that...would she?! She'd have to know her feelings for her to do that... She couldn't be knowing… Right?

...what if Lonnie had been too obvious? What if Catra was actually very much aware of how much Lonnie…

She tensed under Catra's body. She felt a panic wave course through her vein. She had to leave. Now.

"Lonnie."

Catra sat up. She looked at her with worry and confusion. Lonnie put some space between them, searching for her clothes with her eyes.

"Lonnie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered sharply. Catra's face hurt for a second, but she quickly furrowed her brows, watching Lonnie get dressed. She stood up, planted herself in front of the buff woman, and locked her hands on her wrists, preventing her from zipping up her dress.

"Talk to me Lonnie."

"There's nothing to-"

"Bullshit."

"What's your problem?!"

"No, what's _your_ problem?" Catra snarled. "You've been acting weird for a while now. And I thought you…"

Lonnie's eyes, previously avoiding Catra, suddenly darted on her face, analyzing all her expressions. Catra looked deflated. She was pursing her lips, like whenever the memory of her ex-girlfriend imposed itself on her. Lonnie didn't want to see that face on her now…

"I… Catra, I…" she lost her words at the sight of these fucking amazing eyes staring at her with such an intensity. She had to tell her. But she was so scared… So scared she was about to make a mistake, so scared that Catra would reject her feelings… And if she actually accepted them… Lonnie was even more afraid of how deep she was falling for that woman.

She had never fallen so hard and so fast for someone before… She couldn't deal with it.

"I'm… I just…"

She was blushing. She was stuttering. That wasn't her. That weak version of Lonnie was the last thing she wanted anyone to see.

But Catra kissed her.

She cupped her face and kissed her gently. Taking her time, letting Lonnie respond at her pace.

Lonnie's heart beat faster. It also ached in confusion. She wanted this so much, but she was so afraid of what might be… What might break if she made a mistake. What she might lose if she made a wrong move.

"Let's make a compromise," Catra said after she broke the kiss. "No talking, but you stay."

"I...stay?"

"Stay with me tonight."

It wasn't a new thing. Lonnie had stayed in the past. But the way Catra said it…

"Please?" Catra's pleading tone made her swallow. Lonnie watched her undo the bed, then slip under the blanket. She watched her hold it up for her to follow in. Her eyes were wary, like Lonnie was about to run away at the first jumping move.

She blinked.

Since when was she the one people were scared for? ...since when was she the one to flee her problems?

She'd always faced issues head on… When people yelled at her at work, when she got mugged…

But now that she thought about it, when the real problems happened, whenever she felt her control falling through the cracks of her hands, she always found a way to run away from them. She wasn't spending all her Christmas vacations alone for nothing…

"Okay."

Catra beamed. She waited for Lonnie to take her clothes off again, then settle next to her, before laying on the mattress. She wrapped her arms around Lonnie's waist, rubbing a thumb on her stomach absent-mindedly.

Could it really be that… Could she actually be wanting to…

"I'm sorry if I was too straight-forward. Or too fast."

That was...

Lonnie swallowed her panic. "I thought we said no talking."

Catra smiled. "I know. I just wanted to say that."

Lonnie nodded, feeling her heart pound so hard it might break her ribcage. Why was she answering her that way?! Why was she shutting her down?! She was so stupid!

"I need to say one last thing, Lonnie," Catra looked up at her, seriousness transforming her face. "If you want something, _anything_ , I want you to tell me. Alright?"

If she wanted something… She did. She wanted her. But why was it so hard to ask?

"And you can tell me whenever you want. ...I'll be waiting. Alright?"

She propped herself up to reach Lonnie's mouth, and kissed her again. The message...was clear, wasn't it? There was no mistaking… The ball was on Lonnie's side now. And she could do whatever she wanted with it. She could let herself free fall in that new relationship, or leave it the way it was now…

She sighed on her mouth. She ran her fingers in Catra's hair, feeling so in love with this strange woman who could feel people's sorrow way too good… This woman who had been heartbroken, and yet who was unexpectedly ready to wait for the wreck Lonnie was patiently…

"Alright."

"You promise?"

Wasn't this too good to be true? Lonnie didn't know. But she had to try… Catra made it clear she would let her settle the pace… Catra had always paid attention to her discomfort, and respected her limits. She was not perfect, but she was exactly what Lonnie needed.

"Yeah, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
